Love's Innocence
by Teri Baumer
Summary: Sequel to Rikku's Turn at Love. It's the Kid's turn to fall in love. Enjoy! Read and Review! Check out Al Bhed Princess too! And look out for the revised Rikku's turn at love with new characters and a better ending.
1. The Gang

DISCLAIMER: I TOTALLY OWN THIS SEQUEL, SUCH AS THE KIDS!  
  
Warning: it's all sweet and gushy in the like first 5 to 10 chapters. Yeah I'm gonna have the progression of the kids growing up together.  
  
I LOVE YOU CHRISTINE, TEDDY AND LYNDSEY, OH AND BETHIE TOO! OH I LOVE U TOO AMY! AND TO ALL MY FANS! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thing to help you: ( and if it's a little off from the other one don't bitch about it. I'm doing my best to keep it going! Same with the parents ages!) Aya and Aki : 14 (Parents LeBlanc and Nooj about 37) Ohjiro and Himeno: 15 (Tidus and Yuna about 34) Vindina: 17 (Wakka and Lulu about 42) Tara: 13 (Paine and Baralai about 35) Sydney: 14 (Rikku and Gippal about 34) Hayate: 14 (Paine and Baralai) Kotoko: 15 (Paine and Baralai) Yuuhi: 15 (Rikku and Gippal) Mrs.Q: age: unknown ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Standing on the shore of Besaid, Vindina enjoyed the nice sea breeze blow against his face. It was the day that all his friends were going to come and hang out. Though they were all of different ages, they'd all been friends since they were born. Being the oldest of the group, Vindina seemed to feel that he needed to watch over everyone. He'd just turned 17 a few months ago and all his friends were fifteen or fourteen. It was odd, but they were all such good friends.  
Turning at a loud nose, Vindina saw a large machina ship pull up to the docks where he saw the gang waving and laughing. They all jumped out of the boat and ran over to him.  
"Hey what's up man?" Yuuhi asked as Vindina and him did their special handshake. Those two were by far best friends.  
"Nothing man, what about you?"  
"Same old same old." Yuuhi said with a fake yawn, which made everyone laugh.  
"Stop being such an idiot Yuuhi." Aya said with an eye roll as she walked up with Himeno.  
"Yeah you guys are so full of yourself." Himeno said before walking off to some shade with Aya.  
"Don't listen to those two. I think they're having a PMS day." Hayate said as he shook Vindina's hand.  
"SHUT UP!" Kotoko and Tara said at the same time before kicking their brother.  
"Shit that hurt!" he said as he hopped on one leg.  
"Sorry to say it, but that's what you get when you mess with girls." Aki said with a shake of his head.  
"Yeah I mean when you have to grow up with a twin little sister, you learn not to mess with them." Ohjiro said with a pitying smirk at Hayate.  
"Well I guess you guys have learned your lesson, so lets play some blitz!" Sydney said with her dazzling smile.  
"Great, I'm game." Yuuhi said as he nudged his little sister.  
"Me too." The rest of them said.  
"Okay Yuuhi and I will be captains and choose teams." Vindina said.  
"I choose Aya." Yuuhi said as Aya walked over, her blond hair flowing down her back and her blue eyes already dull from boredom.  
"Okay then I choose Sydney." Vindina said as the petite blond jumped in surprise. That girl could never cease to surprise him. I mean she was so beautiful, with her silvery eyes, and tan skin. Her hair was long and went down midway down her back, but it was already twisted into a messy bun that her mother wore some days. She wore navy boy shorts and a sky blue tank. She looked so wonderful, but he had no chance with her. Being the baby sister of his best friend, well let's just say a relationship with Sydney would totally fuck things over with him and Yuuhi. Snapping out of his thoughts of Sydney, Vindina heard Yuuhi choose his next member.  
"Okay Hayate you get your ass on my side." Yuuhi said.  
"Ohjiro over here." Vindina said with tilt of his red head.  
"Himeno over here by Aya." Yuuhi said.  
"Aki over here."  
"Tara you're a fast swimmer, come join my side." Yuuhi said as the youngest of the group ran over there.  
"Okay just as I hoped, Kotoko, you're over here. We need you." Vindina said with a wink. He knew that she'd been practicing so their team was great.  
  
After two hours of playing blitz, the two teams emerged from the calm seawater. They had a great time, and were happy to say they both tied in the game. Who knows, they could someday make a blitz team of their own.  
Taking a rest, the girls walked up on the docks to dangle their legs over the edge, while the guys ran around punching one another.  
On the docks, Sydney listened to her friend's talk about their schooling and how Mrs.Q was a pain most of the time, but how they were enjoying their assignments. Well she zoned out, unable to get the look of Vindina's face out of her mind. When he'd called her to be on his team, she saw him make eye contact with her. She saw his violet eyes brighten up as she had walked over to him. He was a beautiful man, but she wasn't anything close to a woman. He was so tall, and tan, his red hair short and shaggy that it fell into his face sometimes. He was muscular and strong. She did like him, but she didn't want to admit it to anyone. He was three years older than she was, though she was about to turn fifteen in a month. Sighing, Sydney just sat and tried to listen to her friends gossip, but images of Vindina kept invading her mind.  
  
In the village, Himeno and Hayate stood in the shadows watching the firelight flicker in the night. They liked each other, but they didn't want to tell anyone. There had been some instances where Hayate had surprised Himeno and had stolen a kiss from her. But that was there little secret. I mean they both really liked one another, but they didn't want to make it public, for they didn't want to make a commitment.  
Turning, Himeno took in Hayate's form. He was beautiful with his burgundy eyes and tan skin that he'd inherited from his father. He was tall, not as tall as Vindina who was six feet, but close to it. She smiled as the wind blew a strand of his silvery hair out of his face. He was cold sometimes, distant from other when it came to emotions, but he sometimes slipped up. That was what he'd gotten from his mother, the cold impenetrable personality. Kotoko was very much like that too. Smiling again, Himeno sighed as she turned back to the firelight.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Hayate could see Himeno eyeing him. She was beautiful, very beautiful. She looked so much like her father though, with cerulean blue eyes, and golden blond hair that was shoulder length. She had golden honey skin, and a dazzling smile that made his heart jump. It was something that he wasn't used. Yeah they had, had some moments together, ones that made him feel like he were on fire. She was something he couldn't very well understand yet, but was something he sure wanted to figure out.  
  
Tripping on a stone, Aya stumbled forwards, falling towards the ground when a strong arm caught her around the waist.  
"Be careful." Yuuhi said as she saw the young woman turn and give him a shocked look.  
"I will next time Yuuhi." She said before stalking off to the inn. She was tired, but also she felt unsettled. Yuuhi had been looking at her all night and it made her feel strange. Yeah sure he was attractive and very good at fighting fiends and stuff. But he was so much. He was overbearing at times, or at least what she had heard from her friend, who had gone out with him. She had told her that he was really sweet and all, but very protective. And that didn't sound like someone she wanted to commit to. Though she had to admit that Yuuhi wasn't at all bad. He had beautiful dark green eyes, and a very muscular build, and blond hair that was so shiny that your fingers would itch to touch it to feel its softness. Shaking her head, Aya sighed before lying down to sleep.  
  
That girl was something else. A pure goddess of Spira for sure. Her hair was long, so long that it went to her tiny waist. Her hair was blond like her mothers, and she had eyes the color of cobalt. The thing that annoyed him about her was her attitude. Though she had a very tall, sexy and slim form didn't mean anything to him. Well that was a lie, but you know he tried to sound as if it didn't bother him. She was stuck up and didn't really take in how others felt. She was snobby, yet he had seen her good side. Guess that's the penalty of having LeBlanc as a mother. Shrugging he sauntered over to where Vindina was tossing a ball with his sister.  
  
Ohjiro and Kotoko stood hidden in the shadows on the bridge by the Besaid Falls. Smiling at one another they stood there, holding hands and gazing into one another eyes.  
Kotoko being at average height came up to Ohjiro's shoulder. He was six-foot. He was to her, a tall, dark and handsome guy. With his darker shade of blond hair that was closer to light brown, he had been given eyes the color of aqua, a mixture of his mother's eyes put together. He was strong yet sensitive like his father. He was someone that she'd long to be with for ages. Tilting her head, she smiled at him, letting go of her stubbornness and freeing her softer side.  
  
Looking down at this brunette beauty, Ohjiro could only smile back at her. She was something special and something that he didn't want to let go of. She had long ago had silver hair like her mother and fathers, but over the years it had darkened to the color of Sir. Auron's hair color. She had red eye like her mothers that could make anyone stop in their tracks if she gave them a simple glare. The others knew her as a stubborn, emotionless girl, but when she was around him she opened up. They used to always fight when they were little, but now being older they had more in common. She was something spectacular. She was tall, or at least taller than a lot of the girls she had a muscular build to her, like her mother. Actually she was a hell of a lot like her mom, and very little like her father who was a gentleman of Spira. But then again when she was around him she was soft and gentle.  
Taking a step forward, Ohjiro cupped her face in his large callused hands and kissed her gently on the lips. He could feel her arms slide up his bare chest and encircle his neck. She kissed him back with all the tenderness that was hidden inside of her.  
  
Standing around the fire, Aki looked around and saw that a lot of his friends had wandered off somewhere. He watched as Yuuhi, Vindina, and Sydney played ball, and he saw against a hut Himeno and Hayate talking, and he already knew that Aya had gone to bed. Ohjiro and Kotoko weren't around but maybe they had gone to bed already. The only person he saw was Tara, who was drawing in the ground. He decided to walk over to the younger girl.  
  
"Hey whatcha doing?" he asked.  
"Drawing, its a little boring watching the others play ball or have boring talks together." She said with an exasperated sigh.  
Chuckling he nodded in agreement to her statement.  
"Well I guess you and I can bitch about how this sucks watching everyone doing their own thing." He said with a smile at the brown-headed child with gray eyes.  
"Sure why not." Tara said with a blush. I mean Aki, a very attractive male was actually talking the little sister of Hayate and Kotoko. Usually she just hung out with Sydney or Aya, but she never had much time or guts to really talk with the older guys.  
"What do you plan on doing later in life?" she asked softly, watching the orange light flicker over his handsome contours of his face.  
"I don't know, maybe be a writer. I like to write about adventures. I'm not at all like the others who want to do something active or athletic, ya know." He said before turning to look at her.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I think I might open a flower shop or something where I can do artistic stuff. I want to do something that's easy and helps people feel good. Like my father he's the Praetor of Spira and gives guidance to people. He helps, and I want to do something like that too." She said her gaze locked on to his.  
"Yeah." He said softly before a blitzball came flying over in their direction.  
"God sorry guys, bad aim in this light." Sydney said with an uneasy chuckle, unsure if everything were okay.  
"No problem. I'm tired and going to go to bed." He said to them before walking towards the upstairs of the inn where the guys were to sleep.  
"I think I'll turn in too." Tara said with a yawn and a secretive smile on her face.  
  
A/N: I hope you like the sequel so far. As you can see I've given away the pairings, but you'll have to wait for it'll get messy with the guys friendship and all, you know older brothers protecting younger sisters and friendships going crazy. Well I hope you like it and tell me if I should add any villains. LOL. Well I won't update until I get an ass load of reviews on this one and the other one! LOL.  
I LOVE YOU GUYS! TERI 


	2. Vindina and Sydney

DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY CHARACTERS (CEPT THE PARENTS AND VINDINA) LOL WARNING: THIS IS GONNA BE ABOUT VINDINA AND SYDNEY. ACTUALLY, I'VE DECIDED THAT I WANT MOST OF THIS FIC TO BE ABOUT THOSE TWO. I LOVE THEM. BUT IT'S NOT LIKE THE OTHERS WILL BE LEFT OUT, I JUST THINK IT'LL BE COOL. Oh yeah it's Tara Strong who does the voice of Rikku. I had a super blond moment there. Must've been a 2 am thing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Vindina awoke to the birds chirping and the sun shining in his violet eyes. Damn thing about living in a small town is that the animals enjoyed the serenity and expressed it by singing early in the day.  
  
Sitting up, he stretched his arms up high, yawning when he realized how early it really was. Damn it was four hours earlier from when he normally woke up. Shaking his head, he decided there wasn't much he could do about it and headed outside.  
  
Not many people were awake at this time, he was guessing it was only an hour after the sun had risen. It was still cool out, and he decided to walk down to the beach. It was so peaceful in Besaid and that's why he loved it so, though he sometimes wished that he could be somewhere else, somewhere where actions and adventure was around, but all that had gone when sin was defeated. But I guess that was better than fearing each day that went by.  
  
When he finally go to the beach, he walked over to where the water was coming in on the shore. Sitting down, he stretched his legs out so that the cool water washed over his long tan legs. Lying down on his back, Vindina enjoyed the quietness of the early morning and the soft warmth of the newly risen sun. It was nice out, the cool breeze blowing a strand of orange hair out his eyes.  
  
It was unusual for him to be out on the beach alone in the morning. But I guess maybe he needed the peace and quiet. It gave him time to think about Sydney and how maybe he could talk to her. He wanted her so much, and she meant everything to her, but Yuuhi was his main obstacle. He knew that it would be incredibly hard for him to convince Yuuhi that he'd be faithful and loyal to Sydney but know him, it just wouldn't work well. Sighing he closed his eyes and let the warmth of the sunlight wash over him.  
  
Walking quietly by the waterfall, Sydney took in the scent of the early morning dew lightly covering the plants making them glimmer in the sunlight. It was something that she enjoyed doing when she came to Besaid. She loved the peacefulness and the sweetness of it all. Yeah her home in Macalania was peaceful but it was a busy place to be. Her house was one of the best in that area big and beautiful standing right by a crystalline spring. That peacefulness was something that disturbed her because it wasn't your ordinary sweet quietness as it was in Besaid. It was more of the depressing silence that sent shivers up your spine. But here in Besaid it was wonderfully peaceful that made her feel free.  
  
She continued to walk down the path towards the beach. The sun had roused her out of a wonderful dream that had made her all warm. She remembered that Vindina was in it and that was all. It was hard to say how she felt about him. She'd known him her entire life, and he'd always been kind to her. Almost like an older brother, but sexier. Ahh but you never think of a brother as sexy! Guess she really did like the guy.  
  
The wind picked up speed making her shiver. She wasn't wearing much, but that was the female Al Bhed way not to be covered up a lot. Today she wore a pair of short blue shorts with a light blue frill at the hem. (~sound familiar?~) She wore a pair of Besaid sandals with blue shells embroidered into the thong part of it. Her top was like a big blue and white bandana that wrapped around her torso and tied in the back so that the tip of the triangle was at the top of her belly button. It was a hibiscus pattern in white with a dark navy blue background. It was one of her favorite outfits ever. It was something she was attached to. It was an outfit that her grandfather Cid gave her before he passed on.  
  
Reaching the pathway that led to the shore, Sydney walked, enjoying the gentle cool breeze against her face, whipping her hair around her waist. She had worn it down this morning. Not many of her friends saw her with her hair down, only on special occasions, but this morning she'd felt like it was time to be free this day.  
  
Spinning on the shore, Sydney extended her arms our, tilting her head up towards the sun and spun round and round, her feet now bare and wet in the water. She'd left her sandals up at the entrance where you enter the beach. Now she was free and relaxed letting herself enjoy life. She continued this until she tripped on something and landed on something hard in the sand. When she landed she heard an "Oomph" from below her. Looking down she realized that she'd tripped and landed on Vindina's no longer sleeping form.  
  
In the sunshine, Vindina slowly drifted of into a dream, or so he thought because he saw Sydney twirling around in the sand, her feet getting splashed by the waves climbing up the shore. Her face was lifted up to the sun as if she were a goddess of some sort. She looked radiant with her long blond hair flowing around her. It had to be a dream because she was smiling and was out alone glowing like some kind of celestial being. And then the angel of glory who was so much like Sydney fell, and he 'woke' up.  
  
"Shit what was that?" Vindina mumbled out as he sat up on his elbows and saw that his 'dream' really wasn't a dream for Sydney was sprawled out over his legs.  
"Ow that hurt." She said as she nursed a sand burn on her arm.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Me I'm just enjoying the weather dummy." She said with a smile before she turned her attention back to her burn, not realizing that her butt was on his legs. Not like Vindina minded that she was, cause she didn't weigh much and her butt was nice and round... 'AHH what am I thinking!?'  
With a shake up his head he cleared his thoughts and looked back at the young girl in his lap.  
"Seriously why are you out here so early?"  
"Well I got up because the sun woke me so I walked out and saw how pretty it was here and decided to go for a walk."  
"Oh but don't you know it's dangerous to walk around. You know there are fiends still around Besaid." He said as his brow furrowed in concern.  
"Don't be silly, mother and father have taught both me and Yuuhi in defense!" she said as she tapped her finger on the side of her head.  
"I didn't know that. What do you use?" he asked, his concerned look going away as a smile spread across his face.  
"Well actually Mrs. Q taught Yuuhi. He uses his chopsticks as a weapon. Me mother taught me mostly about mixing and being very fast at attacks. I use these." She said as she pulled out two gold pod things from her pocket. They were the size of the rope handles that kids played with to jump around. It had several normal looking buttons then at the top of it, it had many different color gems.  
"What are those?"  
"These are my weapons." She said as she pressed a button with the letter 'R' on it. Suddenly out of the top two long whips came flying out. She then pressed the blue gem down and the whips began to mist up and turn that color. They were turning to water.  
"Wow where did you get those?" he asked his eyes wide with wonder.  
"Mother and I invented them for me. Father helped too but it was more so a mother daughter thing. Father helps out with Yuuhi's weapon because they added some machina to it." She said as she pressed the button that had the letter 'C' on it and the whips were sucked back into the handles. Turning her head she looked at Vindina and noticed that he was soaked.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Vindina! I forgot about the water setting being on." She said as she pulled a cloth from her pocket and began to dry his face off. She realized that she'd scooted up into his lap and that they were really close to one another. She looked into his exotic purple eyes and saw the small droplets sprinkled across his tan face. His eyes seemed to sparkle with unreleased mirth and his lips seemed to be twitching with a held back grin. He looked so handsome, his wet hair hanging in his face his eyes glowing with some kind of hidden joy. She reached her hand out and pulled a piece of hair out of his face and smiled. She could smell him; a spicy scent of wood that warmed her.  
  
Looking into this young blonde's face made him feel strange. Sydney was so young and innocent but she made him feel strange inside. She was gorgeous and quite mature for the girls her age. Her body was already filled out, full of curves. Her skin was tan and smooth and her eyes now were wide with wonder. He could look into her silvery blue depths forever if he wanted to. He watched as she moved a piece of his hair away from his eyes. He saw her curiosity and a shy blush beginning to stain her face. No longer caring about hiding his laughter, he let his grin spread across his face as her brought a strong hand to cup the side of face. He leaned in closer, their eyes locked onto one another and lips only inches away. He couldn't bear waiting or worrying about Yuuhi now, all he knew was that this girl was the one that he'd always wanted to be with. Leaning he even more he gently brushed his lips over her soft ones, hearing her gasp in surprise. When he made contact again he could feel her surrender to him and he took the opportunity to show her how he really felt about her. He brought his free hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt her shy hands climb up his still damp chest and settle down on his shoulders. She leaned in to him, parting her lips when he sweetly asked entrance to her mouth. The kiss changed from innocent longing to heated passion.  
  
Sydney had never felt this way ever. All the boys that she had grown up around had been cool and all but none of them had ever attracted her. Vindina had forever been her childhood friend. Were they destined to be lovers? All that she knew was that he liked her, I mean they were kissing quite passionately. It made the soles of her feet tingle and the pit of her stomach simmer and tighten up with something that she didn't recognize. It felt great and she felt safe.  
  
Tearing his lips from hers, Vindina gasped calming himself. He didn't want to go over bored with this. I mean she wasn't even fifteen yet when he was seventeen. It wasn't right this, doing this alone. It was like a scandal. Looking into her eyes he could see that they had darkened with the deepness of the kiss. She was panting for breath but still kept her eyes locked on his.  
  
"Sydney..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"You know how I feel don't you?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her allowing her to rest her head against his chest.  
"Yeah I know. You kinda gave it away when you kissed me." She said with a giggle.  
"Good, because I've liked you for a long time Sydney." He said with a whisper.  
"I think I have liked you too. I've just never felt right about telling you. I mean I'm really young and I know that the village girls adore you." She said with a sad sigh.  
"They'll never compare to you." He said as he tipped her chin up and kissed her lightly.  
  
Walking onto the beach, Yuuhi looked around the area trying to figure out where his sister had walked off to. When he had woke up this morning he didn't see his sister so he left trying to find her. I mean she was the only sister he had and she loved her dearly. The site that greeted him was something that didn't please him at all. To be quite honest it totally rubbed him the wrong way. What he saw was his best friend and his baby sister kissing. And she looked as if she enjoyed it too!  
  
"Vindina I can't believe you!" he said as he neared them his chopsticks in hand.  
Jumping at the sound of Yuuhi's voice, the two scrambled up to their feet, looking guilty and flushed.  
"Yuuhi don't hurt him." Sydney said, her head tilted down to the ground.  
"Tell me why I should spare him pain?" Yuuhi asked as she sharpened his weapons.  
"Because I like him! We've done nothing wrong. To be honest it's nothing different from what you and Aya have done!" Sydney shouted pulling her whips out, ready at anytime to release them. She knew her brother's weakness and was totally prepared to press the gem.  
"You wouldn't dare?" he asked as anger and horror crossed his face.  
"Don't mess with me." She said right before she was going to press the release button when Vindina pushed her behind her his blitz ball in hand and is MP gem hanging from his wrist.  
"This is between the two of us." He said to Yuuhi, making sure that Sydney didn't get involved.  
"Fine lets get it started." Yuuhi said before jumping high in the air.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for being late on this. I know I'm known at the updater wonder woman but I've been swamped this week and weekend. I had to take a relaxing vacation this weekend. Plus I'm writing like 4 fics and I'm tired and it's the end of the 3 quarter and I'm swamped! But I hope you enjoy this. I won't update until I get A LOT OF REVIEWS, FROM EVERYONE OF UR READERS! I WON'T BE SATISFYED WITH JUST U REGULARS (WHO I LOVE) I NEED SOME NEW FACES!!!!!!! Enjoy loves! Oh THANK YOU CHIRSTINE FOR HELPING ME WITH SYDNEY'S WEAPON! OH AND LINDZ UR AWESOME, AND I HOPE U LOVE IT!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	3. The Battle

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MUCH U KNOW GUYS WHAT I DO AND DON'T OWN. I OWN THE BITCHIN AWESOME MACHINA WHIPS!  
  
WARNING: VIOLENCE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking up into the sky Vindina wasn't able to make out where Yuuhi was, when something suddenly sparkled in the light. The chopsticks. He knew where he was and was ready to charge when he got to the spot he needed him to be at. Carefully he stepped back a moment before Yuuhi came plunging down to the sand. When he did, his chopsticks went down deep into the beach. With this opening, Vindina lifted his blitz ball and then faced Yuuhi. "Ice" he shouted as he chucked the ball at his best friend. It hit Yuuhi hard making the young man groan with the shock of it. He pulled his chopsticks up and then clutched his side before lunging at Vindina. Poor Vindina wasn't prepared for this tactic and was greeted by the sharp sting from Yuuhi's weapon. Falling to his knees, Vindina clutched the side of his arm where a large gash gushed blood. He lifted his eyes to Yuuhi was again prepared to attack. Jumping up he brought back his blitz ball and again yelled "Ice" and began the motion of chucking it when he heard Sydney yell.  
  
"You two better stop your fucking games NOW!" a shrieking Sydney said as she released her whips, one being ice the other being thunder. She cracked the whips once, allowing the noise to echo on the shore. Taking a deep breath and allowing herself freedom she began the smooth movements of the whips, twisting and twirling them in mesmerizing motions, the ice and lightning making colorful designs. The two men watched, entranced in the motions when they jumped at the second crack of her whips. When they looked up they saw the whip coming at them. The one programmed on ice hit Yuuhi hard, binding his ankles together, making him fall onto his back. The other one with lightning hit Vindina and wrapped around his wrists and giving him an uncomfortable shock.  
  
"Now that I've got you two bound up, you better listen to me carefully!" Sydney said with a warning look at her brother.  
  
"Okay, Yuuhi you better stay the HELL out of my business. Vindina and I weren't doing anything wrong. God you're such a fucking pain in my ass!" she said when she saw his eye roll.  
  
"Vindina I'd appreciate it if you two would STOP fighting over something so petty as me. It's not that big of a deal and you two have been friends forever!" she said with a slightly softer tone than the one she had used on her brother.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Vindina said as he brought his violet eyes to hers.  
  
"Oh great a fucking love scene here!" Yuuhi said moodily. That statement got him the whip that had been around Vindina around his wrists and he was again lucky to get it changed to ice his weakness.  
  
"Shit Syd I understand now! I'm sorry! Now let me go this is making me sick!" he said with a whimper, actually showing his pain.  
  
Releasing him, Sydney tossed her brother a vial of glowing white ointment, allowing him to treat his wounds. Turning to Vindina she smiled at him as she knelt down to examine his arm wound.  
  
"It looks bad, how do you feel?" she asked softly.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think it is." He said, but winced when she delicately traced a finger around the rim of it.  
  
"Dude I'm sorry for hurting you." Yuuhi said before walking back to the village with an uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
Turning to him, Sydney took the rim of her top and ripped it, putting it into between her teeth as she pulled out another vial of blue shimmery ointment this time. Gingerly she dabbed the substance onto his wound, making sure to be extra careful to ensure she didn't cause him anymore pain than necessary. After she had applied the medicine, she wrapped the torn piece of her shirt around his arm firmly to make sure infection wouldn't develop. When she was done, she looked up at him, seeing that he was smiling down at her.  
  
"What is it? Is there something on my face?" she asked with a slight blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"No it's nothing like that, it's just that no one has ever tended to my wounds so lovingly as you have today." He said softly, making her blush even more.  
  
"I guess we should head back to the village?" she said as she helped him up to his feet. But to her surprise he pulled her against his muscular chest and kissed her hungrily with all the thanks and adoration he felt for her. She gasped in surprise but surrendered to his kiss, enjoying the warmth and the fierceness of it. Giggling she joyfully parted her lips to his invading tongue, enjoying the tingling sensation of it exploring hers.  
  
They stood there for awhile, kissing each other, and when they separated they were panting, letting their breath mingle together. When they began their way back to the village, Vindina grasped Sydney's small hand in his large warm one and gave it an affectionate squeeze as they walked the rest of the way hand in hand.  
  
Rikku and Lulu were sitting outside talking about how stupid Yuuhi's actions were when they saw their two kids come into the village hand in hand, one with a blush apparent on her face and the other with a smug look on his face. Giggling, Rikku looked to her good friend and saw that she was thinking the same thing that she was. Signaling her friend into the hut, Rikku jumped up and down in joy!  
  
"My, I mean our predictions are coming TRUE!" the still chipper Al Bhed Princess said.  
  
"Rikku calm down. I am aware that they are. It's fantastic, and I'm glad that they're getting along." Lulu said with a smile.  
  
"Gosh Lulu, you're sure ecstatic about this huh?" Rikku said sarcastically.  
  
"It's just that we don't need to rush into things." Lulu said with an irritated sigh.  
  
"Fine, since you don't seem to be as happy as I am, I'm going to head over to Guadosalam and talk to LeBlanc! I'm sure she'll be as ecstatic as I am." Rikku said with pathetic pout.  
  
"Go ahead, have fun with LeBlanc. I'll stay here and watch over our kids." Lulu said with a suppressed giggle.  
  
When Rikku had left, Lulu stepped outside and watched her son and Sydney interact. He did seem to glow with joy and she noticed the glint of protectiveness as he looked down at Sydney. Guess that things were going out as they had guessed.  
  
A/N: I'm done w/ this, I know it's short, and I've been UBER busy lately. But it's okay it's OKAY! I'll update again sometime soon! :- ) smile! Oh yeah if any of you guys reading this, live in NC and plan on going to Animazement, the convention held on memorial day weekend well hey! I'll be there and we could meeT! Oh yeah if u do come, keep and eye out for the "dancing Icchans" My friends and I are performing an Icchan dance from Angelic Layer that me and my friend Teddy have choreographed! Yays! Well hope u enjoyed this. LYL! Oh yeah, though it's not saying it's been updated, my FF8 one has been updated. The thing on Selphie and Irvine is updated and a Lemon and it's great! Page two of the romance rated R on FF8. Enjoy.  
  
LYL Loves  
  
Teri Baumer 


	4. Quickies

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MUCH YA'LL SO DEAL WITH IT. PLUS YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW ME BY NOW!  
  
WARNING: I DUNNO JUST BEWARE! OK COMING BACK TO THIS WHEN I'M ALMOST DONE WITH PAGE 4! YEAH BABY! OKAY THERE IS A LEMON AND IT'S BETWEEN UM SYDNEY AND VINDINA AND YEAH IT'S REALLY JUMPING THE GUN BUT YOU KNOW THEY ARE HORNY TEENS AND YOU IT ISN'T A BAD THING YET...  
  
APPOLOGY: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. OK HERE'S THE 411... MY COMPUTER IS GOING BONKERS AND IT'S TAKEN ME ABOUT LIKE A WEEK AND A HALF TO FIX THIS MOTHER FUCKER SO YOU KNOW IT JUST SUCKS ASS AND I'VE BEEN GOING NUTS CUZ I DON'T WRITE BY HAND AND I ONLY TYPE IT SO I WASN'T EVEN ABLE TO GAIN ACCESS TO MICROSOFT WORD AND YOU KNOW...!  
  
OTHER INFO: OKAY TO ALL THOSE WHO'VE REQUESTED THIS I WILL EXPLAIN WHO IS WHO'S KID... IF THAT SENTENCE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO YOU JUST DEAL WITH IT! (ps I changed their ages some so you know it makes it not so scandal-like)  
  
Wakka and Lulu: Vindina 17  
  
Rikku and Gippal: Yuuhi 16 Sydney 15  
  
Yuna and Tidus: Ohjiro and Himeno 16 (twins)  
  
Paine and Baralai: Tara 14, Kotoko 15, Hayate 16  
  
Nooj and LeBlanc: Aya and Aki 15 (twins)  
  
I hope this helps ya'll!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the home of LeBlanc, Rikku was hopping around with joy and so happy with what she'd seen. When LeBlanc entered the foyer she was greeted with a leaping hug from Rikku whom was hyper active.  
  
"Rikku what is up with you?" a stunned LeBlanc asked.  
  
"Okay I think you'll enjoy this news. You know the little bet we made about our kids hooking up... well it's already begun!" Rikku shrieked out. It was apparent that she was in her happy bubble.  
  
"Spill it out!" LeBlanc demanded in anticipation.  
  
"Okay well Lulu and I were hanging out this morning when we saw Yuuhi come back from the beach looking like crap and about ten minutes later Vindina and Sydney came walking in hand in hand, yet Vindina was wounded which makes me think that Yuuhi saw the two doing something that he didn't like."  
  
"Well that's great! But doesn't that worry you? You know your kid getting busy with Vindina?" LeBlanc asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"I really don't mind too much since I've already had the talk with Sydney and you know so has Mrs.Q and well I'm confident that those two will stay together forever." Rikku said with a smile that baffled LeBlanc.  
  
"Honey I wouldn't dare let Aya spend time with Yuuhi like that. I'd be afraid of a scandal or something." LeBlanc said with girly shake of her head.  
  
"Well since things seem to be going just fine with my child, I wonder who will be next to fall in love?" Rikku said contemplating the many possibilities.  
  
"Honestly I think it might be Ohjiro and Kotoko. I've seen those two exchange secretive side glances to each other."  
  
"Possibly but I think it could also be Aya and Yuuhi..." Rikku said as she tilted her head to the side thinking of that possible scenario.  
  
"You know who would be a great help? Lulu if she would only use her black magic to see the future!" LeBlanc said with a pouty sigh.  
  
"True to that. I only wish Lulu would let us see... but I think she wants it to be a surprise." Rikku said trying to act all mature and stuff.  
  
Back in Besaid everyone had wandered off in pairs. And not same sex pairs but opposite sex pairs. Such as Sydney and Vindina hanging out in the hidden area on the beach and Aya and Yuuhi were by the river chilling out and Ohjiro and Kotoko were around the waterfall's edge. Hayate and Himeno were somewhere probably making out but not admitting their affection to one another. That only left Aki and Tara and you know Tara was now fourteen and Aki fifteen. It was strange for her to hang out with the quiet gentle Aki. Here she was this fourteen year old, daughter of the Praetor of Yevon and to a warrior and her siblings seemed to be able to uphold that name with pride while she was there alone. But then again Aki was hanging out with her and she felt so blessed. He was this tall muscular blond with a bronze complexion. He had crystal clear blue eyes and they had a softness to them that made her want to blush.  
  
Leaning against the back wall of the temple Aki watched the wind blow the hair of this young girl beside him. She was beautiful and it was a blessing that she wanted to hang out with him. She was just something else. Her silvery hair blew gently around her face. Unlike her sister, Tara kept her hair short but it made it look like a hallo of light. She was petite yet she was very much a young woman. Her eyes were the color brandy, a glowing amber that could just captivate anyone. Who knew that he might actually feel attractive to this young girl.  
  
"So Tara why aren't you hanging out with Sydney or Aya?"  
"Well might I ask why you aren't hanging out with Vindina or Yuuhi?" she asked.  
  
"Aha I see what you mean." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well the reason I'm not hanging out with Sydney is because she and Vindina have hooked up and I know that my sister and Ohjiro are together. Oh and I know that Yuuhi is trying to seduce Aya into a date and Himeno and Hayate are goofing off somewhere." And with a sigh she tilted her pretty little head up to this young buff man.  
  
"I see. Guess that leaves us alone doesn't it?" he said as he looked into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I guess but it depends on how you are suggesting us being alone." She said bluntly.  
  
"Well I can't lie, you are quite attractive."  
  
"Well I must say you aren't bad looking yourself." She said with a giggle.  
  
In one swift movement Aki brought his arm out and grabbed Tara by the waist and pulled her against his hard length. He just couldn't deny how he was feeling at this moment towards her. Not caring about the consequences he bent his head down and lightly caressed her lips with his own. He felt her gasp of surprise but soon she was joining in the dance. Her lips lightly brushed his and she shyly tilted her head to the side to make them fit together. It was funny to think of them making out. I mean just the night before they were talking about their future but now here they were making out!  
  
Tearing his lips from hers he leaned his forehead against hers and held her tightly to her.  
  
"Tara I don't think this is the right thing to do right now." Aki said gently to as he stroked her hair, enjoying the silky texture of it.  
  
"Why did you even kiss me Aki?"  
  
"I kissed you because you looked so beautiful with the wind blowing your hair. I guess I never knew it until now but I really do like you." Aki said with a blush staining his tan face.  
  
Tilting her head she delicately ran her fingers against his smooth jaw and she could feel the heat of his blush. It was quite interesting seeing a guy blush and then watch him not hide it.  
  
On the beach Sydney and Vindina sat in a hidden area where you had to climb up the side and over some old machina to access it. Or you had to swim to it, but usually that was difficult for the water was really choppy. The wind blew Sydney's hair as she enjoyed the feel of Vindina's strong arms around her. Taking a deep breath she could smell his spicy sweet scent that made feel even more relaxed.  
  
"Vindina what makes you like me so much?" Sydney asked as she stroked his hands with her own slender fingers.  
  
"I like you because you're very sexy and smart and funny and did I mention sexy?"  
  
"Yes I believe you did." Suddenly Vindina flipped Sydney over and began to tickle her enjoying her shrieks of laughter.  
  
"C'mon stop it!" Sydney pleaded and when she opened her eyes she saw that his face was that far away from hers so even though he was still tickling her she reached up and kissed his smiling lips.  
  
That there certainly stopped his tickling. But it sure didn't solve her problem of getting him off of her because that simple little kiss ended up leading into something hotter.  
  
Turning to the side Vindina pulled Sydney to him and stroked her mostly bare back. He felt her mold her body to his which only made his blood throb through his veins even harder. She was like fire that lit his blood.  
  
"Sydney do you really want this?" he asked in a raspy whisper.  
  
"Yes please don't stop!"  
  
When he heard that he roughly tore off her bandana top and looked down at her supple breasts looking up at him. It was beautiful and made him want her even more. Leaning down he began to kiss her neck and then he trailed hot kisses down her chest and then caught one of her rosy nipples between his teeth making her cry out in pleasure. Tenderly he sucked on it enjoying her raspy moans. He felt her fingers digging into his back and he could feel her hips arching up against his hard length begging for relief.  
Swiftly he brought his mouth back up to hers and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. Semi-roughly he parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth and felt her tongue trying to calm him some. It didn't work too well. He began to tug down her skirt and saw that she didn't wear anything under it. That basically made his blood boil over making him groan as he plunged his fingers into her wet warmth hearing her cry of release. It was something that neither of them had ever experienced before. He could feel his belly burn with want and he could feel that she was ready. Yeah he knew it was hasty for them both to just jump into sex but you know he knew that she could handle it. Heh he knew he could handle it too.  
He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Swiftly he pulled his shorts down and positioned himself at the entrance of her womanhood. Slowly he moved his hips backwards and then forwards, thrusting himself full length into her essence. He could feel her womanhood expand to accommodate him and then tighten to the feel of him. It was amazing. He set a steady tempo and soon Sydney was arching her hips in time with him. His breath came out in painful pants as he held back trying to ensure her climax before he had his. He could hear her tiny moans of pleasure and then she came on a silent cry of pleasure. It was shocking and something he couldn't quite believe because right after her climax he came, a hot wave of pleasure causing him to groan as his body shook with the force of it. All he knew was that this was the best sex he had ever had, and to be honest Sydney was only the second girl he'd ever done it with.  
  
When she had caught her breath she opened her eyes and saw Vindina above her panting. Gently she brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair out of his eyes and smiled softly at him. She felt a tiny bit bad because she didn't do anything to increase his pleasure.  
  
"Vindina I'm sorry."  
  
Snapping his eyes open he looked into her aqua eyes in surprise at what she had just said.  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" he asked as he pulled her towards him as he brought himself to his side.  
  
"Well it's just that I didn't do anything to make this a good time for you."  
  
"You idiot you didn't have to. This is the best thing I've ever experienced in my life. Sydney it was your first time and I'm quite sure that you can participate more next time." He said as he kissed her lightly.  
  
Sighing with content she looked into his violet eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck before drifting off to sleep as the sun began to set.  
  
Waking up a few hours later Sydney sat up to the sounds of insects chirping and the dim glow of wandering pyre flies. It was strange because she didn't remember anything. Stretching her arms up she felt something slide down her chest; looking down she saw that her shirt was off and that she was bare to the world. Images flashed through her mind making her dizzy and blush with embarrassment. Turning to her side she saw that Vindina was still asleep. Funny how today was the day that she got her first kiss and the day that she lost her virginity. Maybe they had rushed into it way to quickly. But then again she really did like Vindina. I mean he was sexy and just the sweetest person ever. Except if Yuuhi ever found out about this she was sure that she would get murdered. I mean Vindina was his best friend and she was his little sister and finding out that they got jiggy with it probably wouldn't make his day. But you know she really didn't care because she really felt find about what she had done. Really she did.  
  
Turning to his side, Vindina awoke to the sight of Sydney gazing off into the night waters looking a bit under the weather. Sitting up on his elbow he decided to perhaps make her feel better. Reaching up he gently stroked her bare shoulder, startling her but also making her giggle with surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"Naw, I woke up because you weren't snuggled up by me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Why are you apologizing Sydney? You look so sad. I feel as if I should be the one to apologize."  
  
"But why!? You didn't do anything wrong Vindina!"  
  
"Yeah I think I did. I forced you into making love with me. I didn't think about how you might feel. You are still young and I took your innocence. I mean just this morning I told that I liked you but both you and I know that we're not in love."  
  
"Vindina I'm just afraid of what could happen. I have no regrets about us doing what we did. I also know that I'm not in love with you yet. I know that I truly like you and that I'm glad I lost my virginity to you. You are the sweetest man ever and I'm blessed to know that you would want to sleep with me."  
  
Sighing out into the night, Vindina pulled Sydney into his strong embrace trying to take away her doubt that she was shielding away from him. He felt guilty for sleeping with her but he knew that in time that they would be in love. If only they had been when it happened it could relieve her doubt.  
  
A/N!: I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE GOTTEN THIS DAMNED MICROSOFT WORD TO WORK BUT NOW I NEED TO FIX MY INTERNET EXPLORER. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND I ADDED A LEMON AS A PRESENT AND A SUCK UP THING. OH IT'S NOT THAT I'M IMPLYING THAT A LEMON IS A CURE TO ALL PROBLEMS BUT I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE THEM. C'MON DON'T DENY IT YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT. SEX IS WHAT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND. JUST LIKE MONEY! ENJOY BABY! AND I'M BACK SO NO NEED TO WORRY. I'LL BE UPDATING MY FINAL FANTASY 8 FIC AND THEN MY ANGELIC LAYER AND THEN MY CERES AND I'LL BE STARTING A PRETEAR FIC. SO ENJOY MY LOVELY LITTLE FINAL FANTASY FREAKS LIKE ME!  
  
TERI BAUMER  
  
I AM SO UBER SORRY! BLAME MY SENILE COMPUTER! And as you might know already this is written while I'm still freaking trying to fix it. God how I hate my computer. Damn brother for fucking it over with all his hentai and porn and crap that isn't erased from the hard drive. God! Well toodles. 


	5. Ch 5 Shocking stuff

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN N E THING CEPT THE KIDS... BLAH U KNOW THE DEAL.  
  
WARNING: I DON'T KNOW AT THE MOMENT.  
  
Note! I am not obsessed w/ sex! I swear it! OMG ok u c I'm like what you call virgins of all virgins... never been kissed... I'm very pure.. Well mostly... my language isn't too pure but u know... u know guys if I'm not updating for a long period of time it's because of my computer. I'm finding loopholes to get by to update but that's all I can do! So I might have to buy a new computer which would be a pain in my ass b/c I'm very in love with this senile piece of shit but u know... Oh and the reason I have sex in the last chappie is because while my computer was bonkers u know I spent my time reading my romance novels and felt like writing one! A lemon not a novel! LOL  
  
The next day Sydney begged Yuuhi to take down to Besaid in his machina hover craft contraption. She was anxious to see Vindina. I mean she had never felt this way over a guy. Plus I mean they did just 'do it'. It was a strange thing to think about. I mean she was no longer the sweet and innocent Sydney, daughter of Rikku and Gippal. She was now the de- virginized Al Bhed princess. God how weird was that?  
  
When she arrived in Besaid she ran down towards the village leaving poor little Yuuhi behind. But he didn't seem to care much cause he was already dialing in Aya's number hoping that she could come and hang out. And to his luck she picked up.  
  
Vindina was sitting outside on the steps by the temple thinking about what a nice day it was and how he missed Sydney. Damn how he liked her. Sure he knew he wasn't in love but he was on the verge of it. Tilting his head up to the sky he watched as an orange and purple butterfly flew by. It was just so exotic.  
  
When she got down to the village Sydney saw Vindina sitting by the steps of the temple, his head thrown back up to the sky, eyes closed with a gentle smile playing across his features. It made her breath catch at the sight of him. He was just so pure and beautiful that it still baffled her. Smiling to herself, she quietly maneuvered her way behind the huts and brush so she could sneak up behind him. And to her luck it worked for when she tiptoed behind him she covered his eyes, making him jump with the shock of being pulled out of his little daze.  
  
Breathing in the fresh air and the sweet honeysuckle scent of the person covering his eyes he grinned realizing who it was. Reaching back he felt for the person's waist and when he got hold of it he pulled making them let go. Blinking a few times he looked to see the young woman who had been filling his mind up all the time.  
  
"Sydney..." was all that came out from his lips as he pulled her down on to his lap before giving her a sweet kiss.  
  
"Hmm it's great to see you again. I missed you so much."  
  
"You're not the only one."  
  
Sitting at the steps, the two lovers closed their eyes as the cool breeze swept over their face, cooling off their skin.  
  
"Hey loser's get a room!" a young girl shouted before chucking a blitz ball at them, watching it soar through the air towards Vindina's head.  
  
When the ball hit, another voice joined in the young girl's, laughing like a baboon.  
  
Looking up both Vindina and Sydney saw that the two people laughing were Yuuhi and Aya.  
  
Mouth gaping, Sydney heaved herself up and walked over to her big brother. When she finally was face to face with him she pulled back her arm and socked him in the jaw.  
  
"Shit Syd, why did you hit me?"  
  
"I hit you because you're dating my best friend here. You two didn't tell me and it hurts to know that you guys are hiding it!" Sydney said as she pouted with sadness.  
  
"Sydney, we didn't mean to hide it but since you and Vindina have been hanging out so much, I got lonely and Yuuhi and I started hanging out and then things just seemed to progress from there."  
  
Looking at her best friend, she smiled before giving her a huge hug. The two girls smiled as they spun around in circles.  
  
"It's okay! I forgive you two. But I am sorry that I've been away from you lately. I didn't know that Vindina and I were going to end up together so it's not like I should be angry at you."  
  
When the two girls finished up their little chat they walked over to where the guys were talking and had a nice chat themselves.  
  
A/N: PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY AND THAT THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA REALLY SHITTY BUT I'M HAVING INTERNET ISSUES, AND EXAMS ARE COMING UP AND AND WELL I GOT HIS HORRIBLE REVIEW ON MY NEW FIC AND I'M KINDA HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND MY CONFIDENCE IS WAVERING IN HOW MY WRITING TRULY IS. BUT THEN AGAIN THAT ASSHOLE WHO REVIEWED MY WEISS KRUZ FIC IS A BUTT MONKEY CUZ THEY DIDN'T LIKE IT CUZ I DIDN'T STAY WITH THE PLOT OF THE REAL JAPANESE SERIES. I MEAN IF ALL THEY DO IS READ FAN FICS WRITTEN BY PEOPLE OF ALL AGES AND THEN CRITSIZE THEM THAN THEY ARE TRULY FUCKING SAD PEOPLE. I PITY THEM AND IF THEY ARE READING IT, YOU CAN SUCK MY HAIR BALLS YOU CUNT NUGGET AND YOU KNOW THE TRUTH IS THAT I WROTE THAT FOR MY FRIEND. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN STOP READING IT AND NOT REVIEW, UNLESS YOU'RE JUST UPSET CUZ YOU CAN'T WRITE WORTH THE HAIR GROWING FROM YOU ASS! (PLEASE FORGIVE ME WHEN SOMEONE PISSES ME OFF, IT'S LIKE 'OH SHIT TERI'S MAD RUN FOR COVER FYI TERI I.E. ME HAS SOME ANGER ISSUES, LIKE AT THIS MOMENT ANGER MANAGEMENT SKILLS HAVE STOPPED COMEPLETELY! But yeah I write fanfics cuz I like to cuz it's fun and if you don't like it then go suck your own shriveled up pickled dick you jerk!  
  
Okay but please review and post your opinion on this and please write down any ideas to help me spice up this fic. (no sex I'm sick of it now!) but yeah any villain ideas? Okay but I love you!  
  
Love Teri Baumer 


	6. The Mutated Thing

Disclaimer: Wow hey guys I'm back. You know I own the kids. Muah... wow I never thought I'd get off my depressed ass to update! I hate myself sometimes. I'm a disappointment to all you devoted readers. But whomever wanted a tonberry as a villain well you'll get something along those lines. O and to Inuyasha and Sara you can feel free to IM me on FYAnimeJunkie618. I'd love to chat and help you with your problems. Well let's get on with the show.  
  
Down in the dark depths of the Calm Land gorge, a very strange cross breed dwelled in the damp cold cave. The creature longed for a very special person. The creature felt as if something as beautiful as she could make him feel beautiful himself. For the reason he felt so ugly was because he was half tonberry and half shoopuf. He was part of a quack scientific experiment gone wrong. He had an ogre-ish build, and smooth features. It wasn't something one would like to stare at. The one girl that he wanted was the daughter of the notorious LeBlanc and Nooj.  
  
Down in Guadosalam, Aya stood in front of her full-length mirror, contemplating the outfit choices that seemed to fancy her. She wanted to look her best for Yuuhi. Yes not many people in her family knew about her and Yuuhi. Actually only Aki, Sydney, and Vindina knew that she was dating Yuuhi. It was a secret. She knew that if her mother found out that she would have to endure the annoyances of proper etiquette around young men. God how she hated her mother sometimes.  
  
She always felt as if she were being judged all the time under her mother's careful eye. That's why she was keeping her relationship with Yuuhi a secret. It was something special to her and she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Finally after choosing her outfit, Aya carefully twisted the long mane of hair into a nice elegant bun before trotting out of the Chateau. She had planned to meet Yuuhi in the calm lands. She knew her parents would never suspect her being in such an open, natural area. She was well known as being finicky and not wanting to get dirty, but if it was for Yuuhi then she would sacrifice getting a stain or two on her clothes.  
  
Standing on the ledge of the hill on the Calm lands, the creature watched in silence as the young Aya walked around cautiously, trying not to draw attention to her self. Well today he'd decided to make his move on her. He had very strong feelings for her and he needed to feel better about himself. There wasn't much left he could do. He only knew that he didn't want to hide in the shadows. He swore to make her his own. Now all he had to do is make sure he planned it right so he wouldn't encounter Yuuhi or he'd be in deep shit.  
  
Creeping out from the shadows, a large green, lumpy thing appeared in front of her eyes. What was she supposed to do. Stunned into silence, Aya just stood there in fear, not sure of what to do.  
  
"I've found you. You're even more beautiful in person than I could ever imagine." The strange creature grunted out.  
  
"Who are you? What are you? What do you want from me?" a terrified Aya squeaked out.  
  
"I'm Tonshu. I've come to make you my bride."  
  
Before she knew it, Tonshu was picking her up and covering her mouth as he stomped away. What was going to happen to her? What was she to do?  
  
Panting, Yuuhi ran to the meeting spot where he and Aya were to meet. He was just happy that he was going to see her today. She had sounded very bored when she'd called and that she wanted to be with him. That there made him smile. A beautiful girl, wanting to be with him because they couldn't resist his charm.  
  
Looking around he saw no sign of her. It was strange because Aya made it a habit of arriving early so she could poke fun at him for being late and so much the opposite of a gentleman.  
  
It was beginning to worry him, because he had already got there 15 minutes late. Looking about the fields, he tried to see if he could find any clues. In the shadows, he saw something glimmer. As he got closer he saw that it was heart charm that he'd given Aya for her past birthday. Strange, she never would fiddle with her jewelry unless perhaps a fiend did something.  
  
Very aware of his surrounds, Yuuhi reached for his weapon, very sure that there had been something that had taken Aya. He wanted her to be safe no matter what, but in his gut he could tell something bad had gone about before he came.  
  
Gagged and tied to a boulder, Aya tried to soothe her nerves by taking deep breaths, but there wasn't any luck. She was scared that she might never see Yuuhi again. She was scared for her own wellbeing too. No way would she let this ogre take the better part of her. But then again she wasn't a skilled fighter as Sydney and Kotoko were. Right now she regretted not taking up self-defense with Sydney. She could really use it now, but then again, the Tonshu could easily squish her with one sit of his ass down.  
  
Entering the cave, Tonshu hummed what he thought as a sweet melody when it was just like the worst noise in the world. He came in with a sack full of dead fiends to prepare for dinner. He was just so joyous that he'd gained the one he'd admired from afar from the first day he'd seen her. He was glad that he'd make her his own. Yes it was going according to plan, or so he thought.  
  
Back at the calm lands, Yuuhi held a new invention made by his uncle Brother. It was to help detect DNA of a certain person and to help determine the approximate location of that person.  
  
Praying that this would work, Yuuhi dropped in Aya's charm into the contraption and hoped that it would lead him to her. When the lights began to flash brightly he felt that there was still hope. When the map appeared right in front of him, he followed it. The 'X' which marked the spot of where Aya was to be was down in the old chamber of the Fayth of Yojimbo. All he had to do now was hope she was okay.  
  
A/N. Yes I know an incredible short chapter and sorta shitty one, but I felt bad and I'm dealing with boy problems and stuff, and I need to fix that first before I can re-align my mind. But whatever. Enjoy and maybe send in some ideas to what should happen... I love your idea's and now I'm hoping I can get your opinion on this. Please? Well ttyl! Love ya'll lots chica's and Chico's. LOL.  
  
Teri Baumer 


	7. The Great Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't know what I own anymore to be quite honest. Oh I know, I own the kids... yes I do and stuff...?  
  
Note: Well you see... I know I haven't updated in like eons but you know there is a perfectly understandable explanation for it all. You see you all should know about my horrible computer issues... well my netzero went haywire and suddenly refused to read my area code. Thus I had to convince my mother into re-ordering the installation disc ( I lost the one I had...) and it takes like 6 to 8 weeks but in reality it only took 2 weeks this past time... So for the past like 3 days I've been trying to stay sane and fixed it. Hooray now I am able to write my stories and stuff while working at a summer camp without pay... ::sighs:: well now here you all are the chapter 7 of the sequel...  
  
Sighing in discontent, Aya tried to keep her cool as she looked around the dark, dank cave that Tonshu had locked her in. It was just the most disgusting thing that she'd ever seen in her entire life. And well, Aya had to admit that she'd seen a hell of a lot of shity stuff in her time.  
  
Looking around the area from where she was chained, she saw a small sliver of light from a tiny crack in the rock ceiling. If only she could shape shift or something. Just being in this dank moldy cave gave her the heebie jeebies. And considering that the only reason she was in her predicament was because some quack science experiment gone wrong was all horny for her. With a shudder, Aya shook her head, now even more freaked out.  
  
Tottering along the uneven surface of the calm lands, Yuuhi kept his guard up, making sure there weren't any fiends of Tonshu's around to get him. He could never really be sure of what might happen but keeping his guard up should help.  
  
As he continued towards the calm land gorge, Yuuhi's mind wandered off into it's own special place, which actually seems a bit sketchy, and at a totally inconvenient time too. But he just kept walking, thinking that his guard was up when in reality it wasn't. And due to his stupidity he fell directly into Tonshu's own trap. Well actually, Tonshu wasn't that cleaver but his trap had worked. That trap which Yuuhi had fallen into was a big, deep hole that was camouflaged with the surroundings.  
  
Feeling quite proud of himself, Tonshu skittered away back towards his hide out to gaze at his no beautiful Aya. Heck he had just gotten rid of his competition, and now it was his time to celebrate.  
  
Getting quite bored in her house, Sydney stood up, and with a long stretch she sauntered slowly to her video commusphere. She punched in the number that would contact Aya. Damn it was time for them to have some nice girl time together.  
  
When she got no answer, Sydney tried calling her phone, but to her disappointment she got no answer. Think that maybe her brother and Aya were together on a lovey dovey date, she tried to contact him.  
  
Well to her unpleasant surprise, she got an answer.  
  
"Yuuhi, where's Aya, please don't tell me you two are shagging!"  
  
"Shut up Sis, I'm in a bit of mess now..."  
  
Quirking her eyebrow up, Sydney put on a pleasant tone, determined to find out what his 'problem' was.  
  
"Big brother, please tell me what's wrong..." Sydney asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm in a hole searching for Aya who has been kidnapped by Tonshu and very ugly crossbreed. I'm stuck and need to get to her, so if you don't mind I'm going to go."  
  
And when he finished saying that, Sydney heard a click, a sign that he'd cut her off. Well well, big brother was in a mess huh? And he was stuck and couldn't do anything to help the girl he loves... Well he was a stupid male, so it was now time for her to rescue her best friend and older brother.  
  
Walking out to the calm lands, Sydney dressed in short green shorts and a sparkly green halter-top. Her hair in two buns, her bangs in her eyes, Sydney was prepared to kick some ass. Her whips were in hand and right by her feet was her partner.  
  
Mrs.Q who had been called on a mission stood beside Sydney, her silvery blue head only coming up to Sydney's waist. She was dressed spike leather heeled boots, with bright orange leather pants with a red bikini top. (me... ::shudder:: ) In her hands she held a strong pair of razored chopsticks made of rainbow shell. These two women were prepared to kick some ass.  
  
Walking down the slope towards the den of the former aeon Yojimbo, Sydney and Mrs. Q saw up ahead in the distance a big crater like thing. When they approaced it, they saw a pathetic looking Yuuhi covered in dirt. Shaking her head, Sydney lowered a rope down to him and heaved him out.  
  
"Thanks, but you guys should really go to Aya." A coughing Yuuhi said with gasps.  
  
"Well well, you being saved by your little sister and a nanny. And you call yourself a man." An amused Sydney said before skipping off towards the cave.  
  
Shaking with fear, Aya frantically shook her head, as a very hungry Tonshu slowly approached her. This is not the way she wanted to lose her virginity. She really wanted to lose it with a human and not this mutated thing. All she could really do now was pray that Yuuhi would come and rescue her.  
  
Slowly walking towards the goddess called Aya, Tonshu prepared to take his prize for himself. He'd waited long and patiently for her to grow up over the years. And now here she was right in front of him for the taking.  
  
"You pretty are going to be a nice treat to take." Tonshu said with a very deep grumbble.  
  
"That's where you're wrong butt munch!" a voice said from the cavern entrance.  
  
Looking up, Aya was happy to see her best friend with her whips at hand, ready for combat. And then to her utter disbelief she saw Mrs.Q dressed like a hoochie mama. Instead of fearing for her life and Sydney's, Aya just burst into gut renching laughs.  
  
Ignoring her friends howls of laughter, Sydney thought for a moment at how she should conquer this very tall creature. Damn it was fucking hard to even look at his hideous form. Considering that he was half Tonberry and Shupuff, she had to to think of what elements he should be weak against.  
  
In a flash it came to her. The whip in her right hand she programed it to holy and out it came the glowing crystaline light came in a long pearly strand. In her left hand she programed it to lightning. She watched as ragged sparks came shooting out of her whip. Turning to Mrs. Q she nodded. They had planned for Sydney to kick ass while Mrs. Q got Aya out to safety.  
  
Lunging forward, Sydney spun before snapping her holy whip a Tonshu's long trunk and hit it hard, making him clutch his face in pain. Finally right where she wanted him to be she then snapped her lightning whip around his thick meaty neck, making him freeze, gasping in pain. But then suddenly Tonshu began to thrash his feet around, making the cavern shake. Sydney watched in terror as boulders fell from the ceiling. What was she supposed to do now? But her question was answered as a bright orange flash came and chopped of Tonshu's other trunk. A huge roar was released from the big freakish beast.  
  
Swiftly, Mrs. Q grabbed Sydney's wrist and dragged her out of the crumbling cavern. Swiftly the two ran as fast as their spiked healed boots would take them. When they were finally out of the cave, Sydney saw Aya on sitting on a rock beside Yuuhi, trying to make him feel better about not being a better man.  
  
"Well I must say I am totally glad that you aren't hurt Aya." Sydney said as she plopped down with a sigh.  
  
"Yes I am glad that you are unharmed miss. Aya." A very happy Mrs.Q said.  
  
In stead of thanking Mrs.Q the three turned and took in her apparelle and fell down laughing at the sight. It was so absurd. Her ensemble was just tretorous, and totally not right for a half guado half hypello. It was just wrong but completely funny. It temporalily made Yuuhi feel better about not being able to rescue Aya, and that his baby sister was the one who kicked ass. "What are you laughing about? Is it my beauty that has made you laugh?" Mrs.Q said with cluelessness.  
  
That there just made them all laugh even harder.  
  
Later that evening, Aya sat next to Yuuhi in Macalania at the spring. She leaned her head against his broad shoulder. They had talked and she forgave him about not being more attentive to his surroundings. She had made him feel better about it all. But she still could tell that is bothered him. Sighing, she was determinded to fix it so he could be back to his sexy self again.  
  
A/N: DONE. I AM SO PROUD... this is totally absurd with Mrs.Q but it's funny. I must give thanks to Riku Riku aka pumpkinqueen b/c she inspired me w/ the whole Yuuhi being a loser and having someone else save Aya. But yeah. Read and Review and please keep in mind that if I don't update for a long long ass time it's all because I'm probably murdering my computer. Please feel free to IM me at FYAnimeJunkie618. I would love to talk to you and maybe you can help spark some stuff for my creativeness for my fics. But enjoy, I know I laughed at the whole Mrs. Q thing.  
  
Love you all lots,  
  
Teri Baumers 


	8. Gone Missing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2, uh someone does out there. I do own the kids b/c they're my original character.**_

_**I must apologize about not updating recently. Or in like 9 months. It's because I don't have a computer, and one of my reader's is in the process of getting on for me. My life sucks and school sucks and I'm struggling to pass math and it's just I kinda accidentally forgot about this. I'm sorry. Forgive me!**_

Bevelle was in a frenzy as warrior monks scurried around. Apparently Miss Kotoko had gone missing a few days before. Poor Tara was scared that her pesamistic sister was gone. She decided to head over to Guadosalam to se if Aki and Aya knew anything. As she headed off she heard her brother call after her.

"Tara where are you going?" he asked.

"Where else dipwad? Duh Hayate i'm gonna look for Kotoko!"

"Where?" He asked stupidly.

"Guadosalam. I"m going to ask if Aya and Aki know anything."

"Lemme go with you."

"How about you go to Besaid and ask Himeno and Ohjiro." Tara suggested. She watched her older bro contemplate everything.

"Sure. I'll cya." he said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

When Tara got to Guadosalam she ran into the Chateau. "Aya, Aki!" She called out frantically. In moments Aki showed up by the doorway.

"Tara what's wrong?" he asked obviously shocked to see her.

"Kotoko is missing! Have you seen her?" she asked frantically.

"Shh... calm down. I'll help you search for her." Aki lead her away to the salon and told her to sit as he made her a cup of tea. "So how long has she been missing?" Aki asked as he handed her the cup.

"Four days." she said softly.

"Interesting?" he said as he sat down across from her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked now curious.

"Ohjiro said that he was going on a camping trip to the hot springs four days ago."

"Are you trying to say that she went with him? But Kotoko _**hates**_ Ohjiro!" Tara said totally confused.

"Didn't you know that Ohjiro like or likes her?" Aki asked. He got his answer by the blank expression on her face.

"C'mon. lets find your bro and Himeno. I'll talk you to the camp site."

Aki took Tara by the hand and took her to the airship. He told the pilot where to go. In only an ho9ur they were at Besaid.

Tara bolted the ship and ran over to the hut where Ohjiro and Himeno lived.

"Himeno! Himeno! Himen-Oh!" TAra said as she entered the hut and saw his bro and friend in an intense embrace. "I-I di-didn't know that you were together." Tara said as she backed up. She turned and bolted out of the hut. She wasn't watching where she was going. She ran into a hard wall of hot muscle and started to fall back. Strong arms encircled her waist and stopped her from falling.

"Whoa what's the rush?" Aki asked as he turned Tara around to face him. When he did he saw that her face was streaked with tears. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Hayate doesn't give a shit about Kotoko! He's too busy trying to fuck Himeno to care." Tara said as she buried her face into Aki's bare chest.

"Hey calm down. I'm here to help look for her." Aki said as he stroked her downy soft brown hair. "It's okay, lets go back to ship and I'll show you where I think those two are.

While on the ship Tara was paged by Sydney.

"Hey what's up?" she asked softly, really not giving a shit what her friend needed.

"Hey I heard that Kotoko is missing. I'm sorry that I can't come and help but we have some issues down here."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked her forehead creasing with concern.

"Mrs. Q is missing."

"Oh god."

"Yeah I was calling to see if you know where she is?" Sydney asked her voice obviously tired.

"No but I'll keep an eye out. I'll call you if anything comes up."

She hung up and found Aki in the hanger. "Sydney just called."

His head popped up. "What did she need? Does she know where Kotoko is?" he asked.

With a smile she giggled. "No Mrs. Q has gone missing. We have to keep an eye out for her." she said. "Not like Mrs. Q can't handle herself.

"Yeah for real."

When they got to the top of Mount Gagazet Tara followed Aki to a cavern where steam was rising. They walked in to find a beautiful hot springs. But sadly what they saw was something unexpected. They found Mrs. Q naked apparently scrogging what seemed to be a half moomba half hypello. It's was very interesting.

"I shit..." Tara said as she ran out, her hands covering her mouth.

"Yuck, eww, eww, eww!" Tara said. She turned and yet again ran into Aki's hard chest.

"Yeah that was unpleasant. Strange, maybe they're up at the ruins." Aki suggested.

"Maybe." Tara said with a huge sigh. She could feel the hot tears forming in her gray eyes.

"Shh... calm down hon. It's okay, I'm here." Aki said as he tipped her chin up. He felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He decided to follow his intuition and slowly bent his head down and brushed his lips over hers.

"Excuse me, get a room!" a familiar voice said from behind them.

Tara's head popped up and saw her sister standing with her hip jutted out.** "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BITCH!"** Tara asked as she ran to her sister.

"Uh up here taking a vacation. The hot springs is a great place to chill but since Mrs. Q is up here I decided to vamoose because that just ain't the way I swing."

"Do you know how fucking worried Mom and Dad have been? The warrior monks are freaking out trying to find you!"

"Shit I thought I left you a note."

"No shirlock you didn't."

"Well it's just like her ya know. I mean she's not too bright." a deep male voice said.

"Ohjiro!" Aki said .

"So I see you two came up here for some hanky panky." Tara said with a disappointed sigh.

"No dumbass we didn't. We ran into each other. I was chilling at the springs while he was in the ruins." Kotoko said with a pissed off looks.

"Oh sure." Tara said no longer caring about her stuck up sister. "Let's go Aki and leave them alone." Tara walked off down the snowy ramp when all of a sudden she lost her footing and slid down to the next level.

Aki rushed to the edge to see if she was okay but when he did he saw the snow cave in beneath her and saw that there was a pit. "Oh shit! Tara!" Aki yelled as she jumped down.

**A/N: Okay now I'm done. Hope you appreciate it. And I truly am sorry for not updating. Okay LYL. Read and Review. I put in a lot of effort. LYL!**

**Teri**


	9. Landslide

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2. I do however own my OC! I love them all!**

**So guys, I totally feel bad for not updating... but thanks to Lenne, I'm updating just for her! **

**So more mixed breeds in the future!**

**OTHER INFO: OKAY TO ALL THOSE WHO'VE REQUESTED THIS I WILL EXPLAIN WHO IS WHO'S KID... IF THAT SENTENCE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO YOU JUST DEAL WITH IT! (ps I changed their ages some so you know it makes it not so scandal-like)**

**Wakka and Lulu: Vindina 17**

**Rikku and Gippal: Yuuhi 16 Sydney 15**

**Yuna and Tidus: Ohjiro and Himeno 16 (twins)**

**Paine and Baralai: Tara 14, Kotoko 15, Hayate 16**

**Nooj and LeBlanc: Aya and Aki 15 (twins)**

**I hope this helps ya'll!**

* * *

"TARA!" Aki screamed, scared for her life. He heard the loud thump of the snow hit the bottom. He was terrified that she was injured. Without thinking about himself he jumped down after her. 

"IDIOT YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Ohjiro shouted as he and Kotoko watched as Aki fell into the white abyss.

As Tara fell, she could only feel how much she wanted to be with the ones she loved. A sheet of sheer fear engulfed her. She took a deep breath and all that came was a loud shriek. She didn't know what to do, all she saw was the white snow below her. Then it went black.

Aki jumped in after the object of his affections. He hit the snow hard, and got all the wind knocked out of him. When he could gasp a bit, he attempted to prop himself up, but wasn't successful in the least. It was a while later that he was able to sit up. He saw that she was passed out about 10 feet away. He managed to scoot closer to her. He felt for her pulse and put his finger under her nose to check for her breathing. She was breathing fine and her pulse was strong and steady. He exhaled a sigh of relief.

Looking up he saw that it was impossible for him to get out of here. "What to do." he said. He waited for hours until he heard Tara stir. He was right by her side when her eyes fluttered open.

"Whaaa?" she said on a moan. She could feel warmth surrounding her, shooing away the chills of the Gagazet mountain. She wasn't able to tell who was holding her. It was so blurry to see that she immediately shut her eyes and groaned again.

"You fell." Aki said as he gently brushed away the wayward strands of hair in her eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, clutching her small hand in his large one.

"Uhm.." She said, still dizzy and disoriented. "I think. My head hurts." She said. "Oh and everything is all blurry!" She closed her eyes again and fell back unconscious.

Aki, being injured already, was really worried about her. Suddenly a noise roused him out of his thoughts. He shot up, adrenalin dulling the pain in his body. He had his guard up when he saw some sort of creature peering out from behind an icy rock. He couldn't quite tell if it was a moogle or a chocobo. It looked harmless so he relaxed a bit. The critter made a noise that was like a Kupo and a kweh. It was like Kupeh. "Are you scared?" he asked as he reached out his hand signaling to the creature that it was okay to come closer. It waddled over with feet that looked like a Chocobo's and a face like a Moogle. It even had the pompom on it's head. "Kupeh." it said as it came closer. It started to flap it's wings in excitement and ran off.

"I wonder what that was about." Aki said outloud. Within the hour the creature returned but this time with a bigger version that walked like a real Chocobo but had the coloring and of a Moogle along with the Pompom. "Are you going to help me get out of here?" he asked. The creature made nodding motions. Apparently it understood him, just didn't know how to speak English. Aki carefully stood up, wincing at the pain. He lifted Tara up carefully into his arms and then put her on the larger creature which he decided to call both creatures Mocobo's. When he hopped on, the little Mocobo decided to get on to.

"KUPEH KUP KUUUUPEHH" It went to the larger Mocobo. The larger one bobbed it's large head and began to move. Within a short while they were finally out and in the calm land gorge. Who'd have thought that they would end up there.

Grateful for what the Mocobo had done, he jumped up and searched around the area. Luckily there were some wild Kupo Nuts and some Chocobo Greens growing too. He picked them and handed a mix to each creature. They squawked with happiness and ate them up enthusiastically.

Aki was still very worried about Tara's condition. She hadn't woken up in a long while and it wasn't something he particularly liked. He turned to the Mocobo's and asked, " Can you take me to Bevelle?" he asked. The Mocobo nodded yes and told his larger friend to move it.

It took no time to make it to Bevelle. The warrior monks were no longer in their frazzled state. On the bridge of Bevelle, Aki yelled for help. Everyone rushed over to him, wondering what was wrong. "I need help! Tara won't wake up." he said, his voice raspy.

Both Paine and Baralai came to him, seeing that their daughter was injured. "Call the doctor." Baralai barked out. He scooped up his daughter into his arms and ran her to a spare room. He called out for some of the monks to help take Aki to the room next door seeing as the boy didn't look all that well either.

Hours went by and Aki was told he was going to be okay. He was just bruised very bad.

When he opened his eyes, from a deep sleep that the doctor put him in, he felt heavy and dense. Everything was fuzzy, and he couldn't recollect anything. He tried sitting up but felt a hand push him back down.

"You need your rest." Yuna said softly.

"B-but, Tara." Aki croaked out.

"The specialty doctor is still with her." she said.

"Will she be okay?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know." Yuna admitted. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Okay it's been over a year... sue me.. NO REALLY DON'T... I'm sorry! But I'm trying to get my life as an independent woman together. So please don't' slaughter me. **

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Teri Baumer**


End file.
